


Little Infinities

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Yeah it's a crack ship, because they're cute, i don't care, so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Eames get cozy under the stars. Basically an excuse for blatant fluff and making my dear Eames-mun happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Infinities

Scotty leaned happily into Eames, looking up at the sky. It was beginning to turn purple as the stars came out, small pinpricks of light against a dark banner. The effect was beautiful. He sighed happily, turning his head to kiss Eames on the cheek. “We should do this more often.” he said softly. “Wouldn’t ye agree?”

Eames nodded, resting his hand on Scotty’s wrist. “That sounds wonderful to me, darling. Could you explain something to me, though? Why do you like it so much out here?”

Scotty just shook his head. “It’s a silly reason. Ah jest feel…pulled, sort of…towards the sky. This is our one house where we can really see the stars an’ moon, without any light pollution or anything o’ the sort.” He just stared absently for a moment, then pointed up at one. “See tha’? Tha’ one’s part o’ Sagittarius.”

Eames looked at him strangely. “Well, I don’t think so. It’s like how I was pulled to the dreamshare. Just…more dangerous. But how do you know that? Did you teach yourself?”

Scotty nodded, blushing lightly. “Aye, Ah did. Ah got lonely one night when Ah was aboot ten an’ taught mahself the names o’ the stars so Ah wouldn’t be lonely anymore.” A flash of pain crossed his face, but he quickly controlled it. “Ah don’t know why Ah didn’t jest forget when Ah got older.”

Eames just put an arm around the smaller man, smiling beautifically. “It’s because they were special, darling. You don’t just forget something like that. Can you tell me some others?”

So they spent a lovely few hours there, Scotty pointing out stars and naming them as they appeared, until there were too many to count. Occasionally they kissed, slowly, and as Scotty showed Eames more and more, he got tired.

So eventually Eames, pointing at the moon jokingly, asked what that one was called, Scotty was fast asleep against his side, snuggled close. He was smiling, and his eyelids flickered now and then as he dreamed. Eames just shook his head, grinning, and picked the smaller man up bridal-style. He walked back to their house and laid Scotty out on the bed, tucking him in carefully before getting himself ready for bed as well.

Right before he fell asleep, too, he leaned over and kissed Scotty’s cheek one last time, whispering “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
